Returning to Neverland
by Amanda Jones
Summary: Amelia used to go to Neverland in her dreams when she was a small girl, until her parents pass away and leaves her in depression. Now, several years later, she finds herself back in Neverland, though it isn't as she remembered. Will she decide to go back home when she gets the change or will she stay in Neverland and be the very first Lost Girl? Read to find out c: WILL BE REWRITEN
1. Chapter 1

**Misty:** Weeeeeeee XP New story! :3 My third OUAT story :P So since in my other story (Once upon a time in Neverland) I had the idea of changing the pairing, I decided to make a new story with the new idea :3 Also since I suddenly got this awesome idea, tho I couldn't re-write the other story since I already got so far with it and it is super popular c: So here is a new story ^^ I hope you guys will like this one :3 Please R&amp;R, it would mean a lot to me :P

Chapter 1

You know all those fairytales that you hear about as a kid? Yes, the fairytales with heroes and villains and happy endings. You know that feeling you got as a kid of wanting to live in one of those stories? I was just like you when I was little. Always reading those happy stories and dreaming of living in one.

But then you grow up. You stop believing in those stories once reality hits you like a ton of bricks. When you grow up and get all those responsibilities dropped on your shoulders. When you know that happy endings only exists in stories.

Well, I had an ok life when I had grown up. I had a nice job as a waitress while I studied for my education. Sure things were hard, paying rents, having to study a lot for school. But I survived. I had a life I was happy with. I lived with my three siblings, My older brother, twin brother and our younger sister.

Our parents died in a car accident a couple of years ago. I guess that that was the time I stopped believing in fairytales. Life became very though. We were placed in an orphanage, but we promised each other to never be apart.

That's where this brings us now. We lived in a small apartment, just big enough for the four of us. I had to share my bedroom with my sis while my brothers shared a room. I liked being around my sister since she reminds me so much of myself when I was a kid.

She still believes in fairytales. Our room was decorated with different drawings she made from what she wanted our life to be as a fairytale. I used to be like that, always telling mum and dad about my dreams of having a nice life and living in a castle.

But I was six back then, like my sister is now, and now I've grown up. I'm eighteen now. Young adult as people would say. But I never wanted to grow up. Never did and I still don't want to grow up more. The responsibilities that will come are just too much.

Although it's been six years since my parent's death, I was still very upset about it. Well, I wouldn't exactly blame myself on that. I was just twelve back then. The worse thing is that my little sis never knew our parents, seeing as she was just a baby back then. She would often ask me about our parents, and that just reminded me of that horrible day.

The depression wasn't helping much. I had been suffering a lot since our parent's death, since I was there when it happened. It took a great toll on me. But I had my sister here to cheer me up. Whenever I would be upset, she would always come to me and read a story to me.

In return, I would tell her of my adventures I had while dreaming. When I was little, six years of age I believe, I used to go to this place in my dreams. Neverland. I would often go there in my sleep. I often told my sister about my adventures there, and she always says that she wants to go there too.

My childhood had been nice for a couple of years. I went to Neverland in my dreams. It started off with every single night, tho a year or so later it started to get less. Eventually when I was twelve, I stopped going there. I guess I grew up and stopped believing.

When I think about it, I do wish at times that I could go back to Neverland, even for just one night. It would at least help me get away from my life every now and than. That would be nice. But sadly, I can't.

"Heeellooooo! Earth to Amelia." I was snapped out of my thoughts by my older brother waving his hand in front of my face. "Ah, Sorry... I was just... thinking" I apologized, smiling sheepishly at my brother. He heaved a sigh in return, sitting down beside me on my bed.

"You always get caught up in your thoughts... I know what you're thinking about, but you should forget about it" he said, frowning as he wrapped his arms around me in a hug, comforting me a little. I returned the hug and burried my face in the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry Nate..." I mumbled softly, pulling back from the hug and hugging my knees to my chest again. My brother stood up, ruffling up his dark blonde hair. "Hey, we were going to watch a movie Kaily picked out. You wanna join us?" Nate said, holding his hand out to me.

I smiled and took his hand, getting up from the bed and following my brother to the living room. "I'll go help Roran make some popcorn and get some soda ready" I said oce we got to the living room. I walked into the kitchen and saw my twin working on preparing some snacks.

I snuck up behind him and tickled his side. He bursted out laughing while trying to get away from me. I laughed as well as I grabbed the soda bottle from the counter and some cups. "Look who finally decided to come out of her hiding hole" Roran joked, grabbing the two bowls of snakcs and walking to the living room.

I playfully punched his shoulder as we both had placed down the soda and snacks. I plopped down on the sofa, only to end up being tackled by Kaily. She plopped down on my lap, snuggling up to me as she grabbed the blanket from the armrest. She wrapped it around us as we both got comfortable.

"What movie will we be watching today?" I asked as we all had gotten comfortable. Nate was fixing the movie, placing the DVD in the DVD-player before settling down beside Roran on the sofa who was snuggled up against my side. I took one end of the blanket and threw it over to Nate who wrapped himself under the large blanket.

"We're gonna watch Peter Pan. It used to be your favourite movie according to Roran. And since we all noticed how upset you were the whole day, we all wanted to cheer you up" Kaily said, smiling brightly at me. I returned the smiled, ruffling her black hair.

We all sat and watched the movie. I felt a bit better, remember the good memories of when I was small and always wanted to watch the same movie. 'Peter Pan' had always been my favourite movie/story since I was a kid.

As the movie was almost over, I noticed that Kaily and Roran had both fallen asleep. I quietly moved her from my lap, getting up and picking her up again. "I'll take Kaily to bed. And I think I'm also gonna go to sleep now. Good night" I said as I made my way to my bedroom.

Once inside, I placed Kaily in her bed before getting changed into my Pjs and getting into my own bed. I reached under my bed and pulled a small box from underneath it. Blowing off the dust, I smiled softly as I ran my hand over the top. I could make out the messy hand writing at the top. 'Childhood memories' was written messily on the box.

I carefully opened the lid and looked inside the box. Different sort of drawings were laying in the box and a small black bag was in there as well. I pulled the drawings from the box, looking at them. They were the old drawings I had made of how I wanted my life to be, like a fairytale. There was also one drawing of an island. I smiled at the memory, knowing that it was a drawing I made of Neverland.

I took some tape from my night-stand and hung the drawing above my bed. I turned my attention back to the box and pulled out the small bag, placing the other drawings back in the box. I opened up the small bag and placed the content in my lap.

In the small bag laid a small figurine of a wolf made from wood and a necklace with a feather at the end. I placed the necklace around my neck, surprised that it still fitted. Placing the box back under my bed, I snuggled up under the blanket, holding the small figurne in my hands as I slowly fell asleep.

Before sleep consumed me, I heard soft tapping coming from he window. I brushed it off as a branch touching against the window because of the wind. I turned my back towards the window and tried to sleep, but I woke up when the window opened.

I got out of bed to close the window, though I thought that I saw something going around in the room. I brushed it off as my shadow as I closed the window. When I turned around, I suddenly felt very drowsy as I fell unconscious. The last thing I remember was seeing a black shadowy figure standing in front of me. Then everything went pitch black.

**Misty:** Welp, that was the first chap :3 I hope you guys liked it and want more ^^ Please leave a review and tell me wether I should continue this one or not XP Buh-bye! c:


	2. Chapter 2

**Misty: **weeeeeeee! :3 Here's chap 2 c: I didn't think that people would actauly read this :P But oh well. Please review, it would mean a lot to me and I like to get people's opinions on my stories :33

I'll be writing a bit like the series style, meaning that there will be a few parts from the past. They will be written in Italic letters and they will be written in third POV while the rest wil be in first POV c:

Chapter 2

_~12 years ago~_

_A small six year old girl sat by the window of her bedroom, looking out at the stars in the sky. A bright smile was plastered on her face. "The second star to the right and straight on till morning" she mumbled softly, reaching out her small hand towards the sky as if she could grab the stars from the sky._

"_Sweetie Amelia, It's time to go to bed" a man called from the doorway to the girl's room. Said girl turned to look at the man with a smiled before walking over to her bed and crawling under the covers. "Goodnight daddy" the small brown haired girl mumbled, closing her eyes as she waited for her father to leave._

_Once he was gone, she quickly got out of bed and ran over to the window across her room. She opened it up and shivered slightly when the cold winter night air blew in her face. She sighed softly and stared up at the stars._

"_I believe" Amelia mumbled before closing the window again and getting back into bed. She yawned and pulled her wolf plushie close to her chest as she slowly drifted off to sleep. She could hear someone walking up the stairs and open her bedroom door. "Goodnight hun" a female voice mumbled before the girl succumbed to sleep._

_When Amelia opened her eyes again, she found herself laying on a beach. Being confused as to how she ended up there, she decided to explore around a bit. Getting up from her laying position in the warm sand, she walked towards the edge of the jungle that surround the beach._

_Taking a deep breath, the young six year old walked into the jungle, looking around and admiring her surroundings. Birds flew around and chirped a happy song as the girl started to hum softly to herself, a small smile across her face._

_Amelia stopped humming as she heard a twig snap behind her. She quickly turned around and came face to face with several hooded figures. Her eyes widened in fear as she took a few steps backwards, only to bump into one of the figures that was standing behind her._

"_Look what we have here. A young girl in Neverland" the figure behind her spoke in a deep voice, making the girl turn around and look at him. He was very tall, at least three times as tall as she was._

_Amelia saw an opening in the circle of figures around her and made a run for it, running as fast as her small legs could. She could hear the figures following after her, and soon enough she was scooped up in a pair of strong arms._

"_Let me go!" the small brunette girl yelled, trashing and squirming around, trying to get free, but the boy was much stronger than her. The male started to walk away, Amelia in his arms as she continued to squirm and trash to get free._

_After a bit of walking, she was dropped on the ground in a camp. The group of boys, as Amelia figured out, splitted up, doing whatever they would usually do. Amelia looked behind her to see one person still standing there, but now his hood had been removed so she could see his face clearer._

_The boy had wild, blonde hair and blue/grey eyes. Amelia could say that he was a little cute, but of course she wouldn't since he had taken her to this strange place, and he was much older than her. He was around the eighteen or maybe seventeen, she wasn't really sure. But the thing that caught her attention at first sight was the scar on his face which ran from the right side of his forehead to his left cheek._

"_What's this Felix? Did you bring a girl back to camp?" a voice spoke up behind Amelia, making the small girl turn around in surprise, slightly startled. She looked up at the boy behind her with a slight glare._

"_The boys noticed her on the beach, so I brought her to you so you can send her back home" the blonde male spoke up, a smirk on his face. Amelia looked between the two older boys, confusion written all over her face. _

_The boy in front of her bowed down to be at eye-level with her and smirked at her. "And how did you get here?" he asked, standing back up and crossing his arms over his chest. Amelia looked closely at the boy. _

_The boy had light brown hair and piercing green eyes. A devilish smirk was spread across his face. He wore a green shirt and no cloak unlike the other boys, tho he did have brown pants and brown leather boots._

"_I-I don't know... I remember going to sleep in my room, and then I woke up on the beach here..." the six year old spoke up after a few seconds. The brunette boy raised an eyebrow in surprise as he turned to look at Felix who was by now standing beside him._

"_A girl visiting in her dreams? That's a new one" he mumbled, turning back towards the girl. "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to have you here for a bit, this will be your only night here anyway, girl" he said, ruffling the girl's hair._

"_Where am I? And I have a name" Amelia asked, fixing her hair and pouting at the two males in front of her. The brunette male smirked again and opened his arms wide. "Welcome to Neverland. The place where lost children come in their dreams" he said, making the girl widen her eyes in Surprise._

"_Neverland? But I thought that it was only a fairytale... Does that make you...?" Amelia started, only to be interupted by the brunette male. "Yes. I'm Peter Pan. And the boys you saw earlier are the lost boys" he said with a smirk._

~Present day~

I woke up with the sun shining in my face. I tried to turn around, still feeling tired, mumbling uncorrect words in my sleep. I felt sand under me, and not my warm and comfy bed. I opened one eye, looking around before opening the other one.

I sat up and looked around in confusion as I suddenly found myself on a beach. I rubbed my head and tried to get my mind to think straight as my brain was still half asleep. Somehow this place seemed a bit familiar, tho I couldn't put my finger on why.

I slowly stood up and took a few spins, looking around me to try and figure out where I was. The only things I saw was an endless open sea on one side and a jungle on the other side of the beach. I sighed as I faced towards the jungle, taking a deep breath before entering it.

I walked around cautiously, trying not to make a noise... or as little noise as possible. I walked around aimlessly, not really knowing where I was going. That was until I suddenly heard music, a pipe that was being played. I strained my ears, trying to locate where the sound was coming from.

I followed the sound and walked for a bit until I stumbled upon a camp. I kept myself hidden between the trees surrounding the camp. In the camp there was a group of boys dancing around the fire. I furrowed my brows as I watched them dance. There were two boys that weren't dancing. One of the two males was sitting on a log and poking a stick in the fire as he stared at it. The other one was sitting on a log oposite and played the pipes.

I tried to get a better look at them without being noticed when I suddenly realised where I was and why this place was so familiar. I had been here many times when I was a child, dancing around the fire with the boys, training in Archery and fighting with the leader and goofing around with the boys in their free time.

"I'm back here..." I mumbled softly to myself "I'm back in Neverland." As I said this, the music suddenly stopped, and when I looked back at the Lost Boys, my eyes locked with a pair of piercing green eyes. "Pan..." I mumbled softly to myself as said male stood up and walked in my direction.

"Looks like we have a visitor tonight" Pan called out to the boy once he reached me. I gulped loudly as I tried to keep cool, though I did feel a little scared at the moment. Pan grabbed my arm and pulled me from my hiding spot. "A girl" Pan called out again, a dark smirk on his face.

The boys started to form a circle around me, all eyeing me up and down, making me feel very uncomfortable until I realised that I was still wearing my Pjs which consisted of a black sports BH and white short shorts. A dark blush spread across my face as the boys continued to stare at me.

I turned to look at Pan who was smirking at me darkly. "Let's play boys" he said towards the boys tho he held his eyes locked with mine. I tried to keep calm, trying to seem brave but I knew that he could see the fear in my eyes. I didn't know what would happen to me, but one thing I did know, It would be hard to explain them that I had been here before.


	3. Chapter 3

**Misty:** And here's chap 3 peeps :3 Sorry it took a bit, but I had spend Christmas with my grandparents, plus I managed to somehow ruin my laptop so it's being fixed. Untill then I have to use my old laptop which sucks balls... Oh well c: I also managed to drop my phone in the toilet... Can someone please explained to me how I manage to do such stupid things? XD Welp, enjoy this chap ^^

The lost boys left eventually after Pan barked some comands at them, telling them to go hunt for dinner. I was now alone in the camp with Pan. He stood by the fire, his back turned towards me. I stood awkwardly at the same spot, not daring to move at all.

"You might want to get changed" the male spoke up, poitning in teh direction of two tents that were standing at the edge of the camp. "The left one is yours. Get changed and then get back here" he said, still having his back towards me.

I gulped as I made my way over to the tent he said was mine. I entered the tent and looked around. It wasn't too big nor too small. There was a bed, a chest for clothes and a small desk. I opened the chest, hoping to find something in there that I could wear, but only to find it empty.

I sighed softly until I remembered something Pan told me when I was here a couple of years ago. I closed my eyes and held my hands out in front of me. Once I opened my eyes again, there were clothes laying folded in my hands. I smiled as I quickly got dressed.

I had picked out a light blue tunic shirt that reached the middle of my thighs. A brown belt was strapped around my waist, a small dagger being placed on the left side. Black, tights leggings went with it. I pulled on the brown leather boots and smiled at myself in the mirror. I placed my hair in a ponytail, the small bang that usually hang in front of my right eye hanging loosely as it was too short to get in the ponytail.

I opened the chest once again, seeing that it was now filled with clothes and small necessary things. I took the necklace form the desk where I had placed it while changing and placed it around my neck. I took a quick glance towards the wooden figurine, picking it up and leaving my tent.

It seemed that the lost boys had returned and were fixing up the deer that they had caught. I almost threw up at the smell of fresh meat and the scene of the deer's guts hanging from it's stomach. I walked over to Pan, trying to ignore the sick feeling I had in my stomach.

When I approached Pan, he turned to look at me, eyeing me up and down with a raised eyebrow. "You have a good taste in clothes. Now tell me, how and why did you come to Neverland?" he asked, dragging me away from the boys and placing me on a log close to the fire, sitting down beside me.

"Well... The shadow brought me here. I don't know why since I never said that I believed, but he did. I wanted to come here to get away from life for a bit, seeing as this place is the only place I really felt at home..." I replied softly, looking at the fire.

"I've been here before... Many times in my dreams..." I mumbled, looking up to meet Pan's gaze. HE was staring at me with furrowed brows. "No girl has ever come here in her dreams. It's only boys who have been here up til now" he said, turning his gaze to the fire.

I gripped the necklace that was hanging around my neck, slightly smiling as I looked at Pan. "I came here the first time when I was six. The last time I came here was a few days after my birthday when I was twelve. This necklace was a gift I got form you on my birthday when I turned twelve" I said, removing the necklace form my neck and holding it out to Pan.

He stared at the colorful feather, his eyebrows knitted in thought. He kept staring at it for a few seconds until the memories hit him like a ton of bricks. "Wait... A-Amelia?" he asked, looking at me in disbelieve.

"That's me" I replied, smiling sheepishly as Pan pulled me into a hug. I hesitated a bit before hugging him back. I saw Felix walk over to us, frowning when he saw Pan hugging me. The tall lost boy cleared his throat, making Pan pull away from the hug quickly.

"Felix" Pan said, awkwardly clearing his throat. "We have an old friend visiting us" he added, looking over at me. I smiled softly, looking up at Felix who was slightly glaring at me.

"If you keep glaring all the time you'll get rimples all over your face Felix" I said, and smiled when Felix's expression changed to a shocked one. I threw the wooden wolf figurine at him and he catched it just before it would hit him. Looking down at it, a small smile appeared on his face.

"Long time no see. Welcome back Amelia" Felix said, turning his gaze to me as he threw the wooden wolf figurine back at me. I caught it and got up, walking up to Felix and pulling him into a hug. He instantly hugged back, burying his face in my hair as I buried my face in his chest.

I pulled away from the hug when Pan cleared his throat, looking at us with his arms crossed across his chest. "I guess you would like to see the other boys as well. They certainly have missed you. Things changed around here when you didn't come to Neverland anymore" the brunette male said, looking over at the boys who were gathered around the fire, preparing the meat above the fire.

I walked up to them, smiling as I plopped down in between two boys who I remembered to be Rufio and Benjamin. "Hey boys. Missed me?" I said playfully, instantly being tackled into a hug by all the boys when they regonised me. I chuckled as I tried to hug them back as good as I could.

They got off of me and sat back down around the fire. I stayed down, laying on the ground, surprisingly finding it comfortable laying there. I closed my eyes, enjoying the warmth of the sun, until someone blocked it out. I opened one eye, seeing Felix looming over me. He helped me to sit up and sat down beside me.

"You've grown" he commented, making me snort. "No shit, Sherlock. Being outside Neverland means growing up. I'm eighteen now, not a little kid anymore, needing you to babysit me the whole time" I said, giggling at the memory.

"Well, someone had to keep an eye on you make sure you didn't do anything stupid" Felix said, chuckling softly as I bursted into a giggling fit. "I was a kid back then! Can I help it that I had so much energy and was curious about everything" I said, nudging his side.

"And almost getting yourself killed. You were the most rebellious girl I had ever met. You were worse then most of the boys when they first arrived here" the blonde boy said, nudging me in return. I rolled my eyes and smiled at him.

"I've always been rebelllious, and I still am" I said, looking over at the boys as they were starting to eat. I smiled as one of the boys handed me a wooden plate with some meat on it. I thanked him and started to eat. "I guess that I would have to keep an eye on you again then. In case you get yourself almost killed again" Felix spoke up, eating some food as well.

We ate our food, talking about random things and laughing about small jokes we made. A few of the other boys joined in on our conversation and we talked about how we all had been doing the last six years.

"I'm really happy to be back. Though I wish that my sibling could be here too. Kaily would've loved to come here..." I mumbled, smiling sadly at the ground. I wondered if my siblings missed me. Maybe they were looking for me. I felt someone wrap an arm around my shoulder and I looked up, seeing Felix smile softly at me.

I smiled back, leaning my head against his chest, sighing softly as I stared at the fire. Pan came up to us, sitting down beside me and I smiled at him. "Hey" I greeted as I lifted my feet and placed them on his lap.

He looked between my face and my feet a few times with a raised brow, but said nothing, nor did he remove my feet from his lap. There was a silence between us all. Not the bad and awkward one, but rather a nice and peaceful one. I started to hum softly, which soon turned into soft singing.

"Are you, are you, coming to the tree? They strung up a man, they say who murdered three. Strange thing did happen and no stranger would it be, if we met at midnight in the hanging tree.

Are you, are you, coming to the tree? Where dead men call out, for his love to flee. Strange things did happen here and no stranger would it be, if we met at midnight in the hanging tree.

Are you, are you, coming to the tree? I told you to run, so we both would be free. Strange things did happen here and no stranger would it be, if we met at midnight in the hanging tree"

The lost boys looked over at me, listening as I sang 'The hanging tree' from the hunger games movie. As I sang, my eyes closed and a small smile spread across my face. When I finished singing, I opened my eyes to see the boys looking at me with a smiling face. I could feel my face heat up as I stared at the ground.

The rest of the evening was spent chatting and joking around. It was nice to be back. I felt like I was finally home. I knew that I had a home back in the normal world with my siblings, but this felt more right, like I actually belong here.

Eventually the boys parted and laid down in random spots on the ground. I looked up as Pan got up, holding out his hand towards me. I placed my hand in his and got up. "Time to go to bed" Pan said as he walked me towards the two tents.

I entered my tent and sighed softly as I plopped down on the bed. I smiled to myself as I got up to get changed into the Pjs I had on when I came here. Quickly crawling into bed, I wrapped myself in the blankets, trying to keep myself warm and comfortable. It didn't tak elong before I fell asleep as I listened to the soft snoring of the boys outside my tent.


	4. Chapter 4

**Misty:** And chap 4 is up :33 sorry it took a bit :P I just got back from a ski-trip with school c: Also I've been a little unsure whether I should continue this story or not... Up till now I feel like almost no one likes my story... I feel like I don't really want to continue this if only one person likes it... So I want to know how many people actually like to read this story, and it has to be at least two or three for me to continue it. Other wise it will most likely be put on hiatus until more likes or until I finish one of my other stories that is very popular. Welp, Please review and let me know what you think of the story so far ^^

I was rudely woken from my peaceful sleep by loud shouting coming from outside. I was never really a morning person, so I was naturally a little very cranky at the moment. I let out a loud annoyed sigh as I peeked my head out of the entrance to my tent.

I saw the lost boys walking around, doing things as Pan shouted comands at them, in which the boys shouted a reply here and there. I groaned as I rolled my eyes, wanting to go back to sleep. I took a deep breath, knowing that what I was going to do next was very risky and I could get myself in trouble.

"WILL YOU GUYS PLEASE SHUT THE FUCK UP?! SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP! IT IS FUCKING SIX IN THE MORNING!" I shouted as loud as I could to get my voice heard above the shouting of the boys. As soon as I finished the last sentence, the boys became quiet and looked at me with shocked expressions on their face.

"Thank you very much and good fucking night" I said as I turned to get back inside my tent. "Oh, and if you guys shout again or rudely wake me up, I will rip off your balls and shove them up your ass" I added before closing my tent and crawling back in my bed.

I smiled triumphaly to myself, being proud that I managed to get the boys to shut up, but then again my threat wasn't exactly one you would test out. I felt a little sorry for saying such a rude thing, but it just came out of my mouth before I could think. It was a result of my crankiness early in the morning.

I turned to face the entrance when I heard someone enter my tent. I gulped softly when I saw that it was Pan. I knew that I was in deep shit right now. "You have quiet the guts to yell at me and the boys. And to say such a threat. I could have you placed in the cage or killed for that" he said, an eyebrow raised and a slight glare on his face.

"I'm sorry. I was just angry that I got rudely woken up by the shouting. I'm always cranky early in the morning and then I say such things... I didn't really mean it, I just wanted to go back to sleep..." I mumbled softly, suddenly finding the edge of my blanket very interesting as I stared at it. I heard Pan sigh.

"I guess that I can let it slip this time, but next time you do that, you'll be spending some time in the cage" He said before leaving my tent. I frowned at the thought of the cages. I had crossed the line with Pan before and been put in the cage for three days. It was the worst thing that ever happened.

I got dressed in the same clothes as yesterday and did my hair in two braids on each side of my head. I grabbed my bow and quiver with arrows from the trunk by my bed, deciding to get some archery practise, hoping to avoid an awkward moment with the boys.

I slipped out of my tent and looked around the camp. The boys were too busy doing whatever they were doing so I succesfully managed to slip out of camp unoticed. I walked around in the forest, trying to find a good place to practice.

I stumbled upon a clearing and noticed that the trees had small markings in them. I remembered that Pan had tought me archery here. I smiled as I traced one of the trees where I had carved my name into the tree trunk.

I grabbed my bow from my back and readied an arrow in it. Pulling up the bow, I took in a steady breath and aimed at a tree. I released the arrow and watched it fly through the air before planting itself in the bark of the tree. I smiled as I placed another arrow in my bow and shot it at the tree beside the previous one.

I shot at least four arrows before I felt a bit sore in my arms. It had been a long time since I last used a bow, so it was a little tiresome to start it up again. I placed one more arrow on my bow, wanting to shoot one last arrow before returning back to camp. I took a deep breath and aimed at the tree in front of me. But before I could shoot, I heard a twig snap behind me.

I quickly turned around, aiming the arrow at whoever was behind me. "Relax, it's just me. No need to shoot me" Felix said as he emerged from the trees. I let out a sigh of releave and relaxed the bow.

"You almost scared the hell out of me. Don't do that again or maybe you won't be so lucky next time" I said as I went to collect my arrows from the tree. Felix grabbed the arrow from the tree beside him and handed it to me.

"Maybe you shouldn't point your bow at me then" the blonde lost boys said with a smirk. I snorted and smiled as I playfully punched his shoulder. "Oh shut up" I mumbled as I placed the arrows in my quiver and strapping the bow to my back. "What are you doing here anyway?" I asked as I started to make my way back towards camp.

"Pan noticed you leaving camp and send me after you. I watched you practise and I must say you're pretty good at it" Felix said as he walked beside me. I looked over at him and smirked slighlty. "Well thank you. I got a lot of practise since archery was a hobby I did back at home" I said and turned my gaze back forwards as we entered the camp.

Pan walked up to us as soon as he saw us. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. Felix walked off to check up on the boys, leaving me alone with Pan. "And where have you been? You aren't allowed to leave camp without my premision" the brunette male said as he stood in front of me.

"Well excuse you _princess" _I said mockingly, rolling my eyes at him. "You never told me that I couldn't leave. Or any other rule for that matter" I added, glaring at Pan as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You have quiet the attitude" Pan commented and smirked at me, making me grunt in disgust. I rolled my eyes and glared at him. "You have a serious case of being-way-to-bosy-and-being-a-dick" I said and turned to walk away.

I glared at the ground, being angry at Pan, when I suddenly saw a pair of feet apear in my view out of nowhere, making me yelp in surprise. I looked up to see Pan in front of me, looking very angry. He blinked us away from the camp and towards a tiny clearing.

He shoved me into a cage that was standing on the ground, locking it before hoisting it up in a tree. "You can stay there for a few days and think over what you did. If you ever have such a big mouth towards me again, I'll have you killed" Pan said before wakling away. I stared after him, glaring at his back until he was out of view.

I turned my gaze towards my hands as tears started to form in my eyes. All the anger that had been built up was now replaced with fear. Things weren't as I remembered them to be. I always had a bit of an attitude towards Pan many times, but he never became angry at me or placed me in a cage.

The tears started to roll down my cheeks as I cried silently. Pan had changed from a sweet and nice person to this... this monster. I couldn't believe that the Neverland I once used to know as a paradise was now more like hell.

I cried for at least an hour before I started feeling tired. I closed my eyes and cried myself to sleep, still dangling a couple of feet from the ground I fell asleep fast.

I woke up when I heard footsteps aproach the cage. I opened my eyes and looked through the bars while pressing myself against the backside of the cage, scared that it was Pan. I sighed in relief when I saw that it was only Felix.

"Felix!" I called out, trying to get the lost boy's attention, which I got succesfully. The blonde male looked up towards me with a shocked expression. "How did you get up there?" he asked as he loosened the rope and let the cage come down to the ground.

"I had an attitude towards Pan. He got angry at me and placed me here... I didn't mean to be rude..." I mumbled softly, staring at my hands which were placed in my lap. Felix opened up my cage and helped me out. I streched out, winching slightly as I felt my bones pop into place. "thanks" I mumbled softly and smiled towards Felix.

We made out way back towards camp, both knowing that Pan wouldn't be all too happy to see me out of my cage, but I knew that he knew that I was new here and didn't really know the rules. I hoped that he would let me walk around free, and I would keep myself to the rules as soon as I would know them.

"Pan has changed a lot... and it scares me..." I mumbled after a few seconds of silence. I could feel the tears start to form in my eyes. I was really scared of what had happened around here since the last time I was here. The Lost Boys were still the same, but Pan had turned into this... monster... of some sort.

Felix stopped, making me bump into his back and fall backwards. I closed my eyes, waiting for impact with the ground, but two strong arms caught me just in time before my bum hit the ground. I mumbled a soft 'sorry' as Felix helped me up.

"Things have indeed changed since the last time you were here. The boys became a little upset when you didn't return. They were always asking when you would come back. They looked at you like their little sister. But Pan was the one who changed the most.

After you hadn't returned for a month or so, Pan had locked himself up in secret tree-house. He rarely came out. The rest of us became worried for a while until he finally left his room, but he was different than he used to be..." the tall Lost Boy mumbled, staring at the ground while talking.

I frowned while listening to Felix's explination. I never realised that they all missed me that much. I had missed them too, but I eventually half forgot as I grew up. I pulled Felix into a hug, burying my face in his chest as he warpped his arms around my waist.

"I'm sorry I left. I didn't mean to, but for some reason I couldn't come to Neverland anymore after that day..." I said, my voice mumbled as my face was buried in Felix's chest. The tears finally slipped from my eyes as I cried silently.

"I wanted to come here after my parent's death. I needed to get away from reality for a bit, but I couldn't. I'm sorry for what happened to everyone when I left..." I said, my voice breaking at the end.

Felix rubbed my back soothingly as we just stood there, me crying as Felix tried to comfort me. After a good five minutes or so I finally calmed down, but I didn't pull away from the hug. We stood there for at least a good five more minutes before we were disturbed by someone clearing their throat.

Felix and I quickly pulled away from the hug and turned to see Pan standing beside us. He gave us a raised eyebrow, as if asking what we were doing. Feeling a little awkward as Felix and Pan were staring at each other, I tried to slip away without being noticed.

As I sucsessfully managed to slipp away unoticed, I made my way back to camp. I was greeted by the sight of most of the boys taking a nap, either leaning against a tree or each other. I smiled softly to myself as I walked to my room. I grabbed a couple of blankets from the trunk.

I placed the blankets over the boys so they wouldn't get too cold. I found a nice spot where I laid down, my back resting against a log that was placed close to the fire. I wrapped the last blanket around myself, getting comfortable.

Just as I was about to fall asleep, I saw Felix walk into camp, but Pan wasn't with him. I waved Felix over, watching as he walked over to me. I lifted one end of the blanket, inviting him to lay down beside me.

He did so, getitng comfortable under the blanket as I snuggled up to him. "Where's Pan?" I asked, resting my head on Felix's chest and listening to his heart-beat. I didn't hear his reply as I was lulled into sleep, snuggled up against the blonde Lost Boy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Misty: **And here's chap 5 peeps :P I still feel like not many people actually like this story or enjoy reading it, but I will continue it no matter what since I really like writting it and I want to be nice to those few peeps who do read this story XP So pls enjoy this chap and leave a review and what not :33 always helps me out c:

**Edit**: I'm also really sorry for not updating in like forever... I've been very busy with school and my depression problems have gotten really bad for a while, but I'm back now :D

(Felix's POV)

I watched as Amelia slept peacefully beside me, her arms wrapped loosly around my torso. She had grown a lot since the last time she was here, both fysically and phsycally. She had grown into a beautiful girl, I have to admit that... Not that I would ever like her more as a friend... And what chance would I have with her anyway? Pan will most likely make her his as soon as he can...

Her hair had grown much longer, now reaching almost down to her hips. It was a slightly darker shade of brown than it used to be, and there were blue stripes in her hair. Her dark blue eyes still had that sparkle in them, seeming full of curiousity, adventure and mischieve. Her face was dotted with freckles across her nose and cheek.

All in all, she had grown up a lot. But it didn't really surprise me since she lived in the normal world, and they grow up there. It had been such a long time since she last was here. So much stuff happened in those years that she was gone. But she was back now and that was all that mattered at the moment. And I was pretty sure that she wouldn't leave anytime soon.

I sighed softly, lost in my thoughts as I softly patted her hair. I snickered softly as Amlelia started making a purring sound like a cat and snuggling closer to me. I let out a yawn, not realising how tired I was after a long day with training the boys. It had by now grown dark, but Pan still hadn't returned.

I wrapped my arms around Amelia's small, thin frame. I buried my face in her hair and closed my eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep. Just before sleep fully consumed me, I heard footsteps aproaching, followed by a snort and the footsteps leaving. I was too tired to look at the person who snorted, but I knew that it was Pan.

~Timeskip next morning~ (Amelia's POV)

I woke up with a long yawn, trying to stretch out in my curled up position. I opened my eyes tiredly and groaned softly as the sun burned them as soon as it hit my eyes. I tried to get up, only to have two strong arms pull me towards someone's chest, not letting me go. I looked up to see Felix's peaceful sleeping face.

"Awwwww" I whispered softly, trying not to be too loud as I looked at how cute he looked. "I wish I had a camera right now..." I mumbled softly to myself. This was a perfect picture moment. Pan's right hand, always so serious and angry looking, now peacefully dreaming, a small smile on his lips.

I tried to wriggle free without waking him up, but to no avail. His grip around me was too strong and only tighten when I tried to get up. "Felix... Wakey wakey" I said, trying to get him to wake up after failing for the umphieft time in getting free.

The blonde Lost boy groaned in response, burying his face in the crook of my neck. I giggled as I soflty pushed at his chest, trying to wake him up. "Felix... It's time to get up or else Pan will kill is both... We don't want that, now do we?" I said as I pushed him away from me, his arms still wrapped around my waist.

"Five more minutes" Felix mumbled, followed by soft snoring. I huffed and poked his cheek, getitng only a soft groan in response.

"Felix, I'm serious. Even though it would be nice to lay here cuddled up together for a little longer we have to get up before Pan gets angry" I said, trying to be as serious as I could, but with Felix being all adorable and a little childish, not wanting to wake up, was making it a little harder.

Felix finally opened his eyes with a yawn. He loosened hos grip around my waist so I could finally get up. I did so and stretched out, hearing a few of my bones making a pop sound. "Morning sleepy head" I greeted Felix as he rubbed his eyes tiredly, looking up at me with a groggly look.

I shook my head and smiled as I walked over to my tent, getting changed into some clean clothes and brushing my messy hair.

I changed into black tights and a grey, sleevesless top which exposed my belly. The legs of the tights were ripped to they reached to just above the knees. I did my hair in an inbraid.

I left my tent once I was ready, seeing that Felix had finally gotten up. I smiled and waved at him as he left to tend to the other boys, probably getting them ready for training or whatever. I looked aorund camp, trying to spot Pan, but the demon boy was nowhere to be found.

I shrugged and decided to take a quick stroll in the forest, having nothing better to do. Plus it gave me an opertunity to explore Neverland, see for if anything had changed duriing the past years.

I soon discovered that nothing had really changed, so I knew where a few different places where.

I ended up walking to a small cave I had discovere on one of my many hide and seek adventures I had been on when I was younger. The cave was just high enough for me to stand straight up in without hitting the ceiling with my head. It was fairly large with a pond in the middle that sparkled as the sunlight reflected on it through the small opening at the top.

I smiled as I sat at the edge of the water, placing my feet in the cool water. I started to hum softly to myself as I laid down on my back, enjoying the warmth of the sunlight that shone upon me. The humming soon enough turned into soft singing as I started singing 'I'll Try' by Jonatha Brooke.

"I am not a child now. I can take care of myslf. I musn't let them down now. I'm fine, I'm fine.

I'm too tired to listen, I'm too old to believe all these childish stories. There is such thing as fiath and trust and pixie dust.

I try but it's so hard to believe.

I try, but I can't see where you see.

I try, I try, I try"

I listened as my voice echoed though the cave,bouncing off the walls. But as soon as I came to the second verse of the song, I was interupted by a loud growl. I huffed as I patted my stomach. That made the sound. I didn't realize that I hadn't even had any breakfast yet and by now I was starving.

I sat up only to be hit by something hard in the side of my head. I looked down to see an apple laying beside me in the grass. "I though you might want something to eat. You skipped breakfast this morning" I heard a voice call from the entance. I looked up to see Pan sitting on a rock, a smug grin on his face as he was munching on an apple.

I took the apple and bit in it, taking in the sweet flavour. I ate the apple as I starred at Pan, he retuning the stare as we both ate our apples.

We kept up the stare for at least a minute or two before I cleared my thoat.

"What do you want?" I asked, having a feeling that he didn't come here for no reason.

"What makes you asume that I want something from you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, that smug grin still on his face. I rolled my eyes and took the last bite of my apple.

"You really think I would believe that you would come here for no reason at all? You always keep disappearing and then appear when you need something..." I mumbled, turning my gaze towards the water.

Pan snickered and walked over towards me, sitting down beside me cross-legged. I kept my gaze on the water as I felt his gaze land on me. He kept staring at me for a few minutes, neither one of us saying anything. I started to feel a bit uncomfortable under his gaze, so I turned to look up at him.

"What?" I asked, sounding a bit more annoyed then I intended to be. It was annoying that he had been staring at me withuot saying anything, but I didn't want to be rude towards Pan or I would most likely end up in the cage again.

Pan raised an eyebrow at me, making me sigh in annoyance. "Can't a guy appreciate the beauty of a girl?" the brunette boy said with a smirk, making me snort in reply.

"What beauty is there in me? Just leave me alone" I mumbled, pulling my feet out of the water. I pulled my knees up to my chest and hugged them with my arms.

The smirk on Pan's face dissapeared and he looked at me with a serious look.

"I've seen you and Felix. You stay away from him, and don't even think of trying to get him to like you. We don't want any softies in Neverland" he said, and with that he was gone.

I stared at the empty space where he had just been, slightly shocked at what he had said. I never intended to change anything on the island, neither did I have any intentions of getting Felix for myself.

I sighed and placed my feet back in the water, laying down on my back and staring up at the sky through the small hole. I placed my hands under my arms and closed my eyes, trying to relax. Pan's words still swarmed around in my head.

"What is his problem?" I asked to myself, frowing slightly. I felt confused. Ever since I came here to Neverland, only annoying and stupid thangs had happened. A few good things did happen, but not much.

I started to continue singing the song I was singing before being interupted by hunger.

"My whole world is changing, I don't know where to turn. I can't leave you waiting, but I can't stay and watch the city burn. Mmmm, watch it burn.

'Cuz I try, but it's so hard to believe.

I try but it's so hard to believe.

I try, I try.

I try and try to understand the distance in between the love I feel, the things I fear and every single dream. I can finally see it, now I have to believe, all these precious stories. The whole world is made of faith, trust and pixie dust.

So I'll try, 'cuz I finally believe.

I'll try, 'cuz I can see where you see.

I'l try, I'll try. I will try.

I'll try, to fly"

I smiled soflty to myself as I finished singing, feeling a bit calmer now. I laid in teh cave for quiet a while, untill it became dark. I looked up as the sun slowly went down. Siging, I got up from the ground and slowly made my way back to camp.

As I entered camp I saw the boys sitting around the campfire, eating dinner. I walked over to the group and grabbed a plate with some meat. I looked around, seeing Felix staring at me. He smiled at me and patted the empty space beside him, as if asking me to sit there.

I turned around and walked towards my tent without saying anything. Pan's words still swaring around in my head. _'You stay away from him, and don't even think of trying to get him to like you'_ The words were stuck in my head, leaving a slight burning pain in my heart. I wanted to spent time with Felix and build up ou friendship again, same with the other boys. But I was afraid of what Pan might do if I disobayed him.

I sat down on my bed and ate the food on the plate. I could hear the boys outside, chatting and having fun around the campfire. Suddenly I heard music, like someone playing the panflute. I placed the now empty plate on the desk, walking towards the entrance of the tent and peeking outside.

The boys were now dancing around the campfire, Pan playing the panflute and Felix staring into the fire. I stared at the boys dancing, getting the urge to dance with them to the music, but I was too tired.

I closed the tent and walked to my bed, getting changed into my Pjs and plopping down on the bed. I snuggled up under the blankets, closing my eyes and listening to the music as I slowly fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Misty: **Weeeeee! Chap 6 is up! ^^ Yay :3 HOLY SHIT I haven't updating in like... forever O_O' Hope you guys will like this chap and like the story so far :D Also, feel free to give me ideas, I often end up having no idea where the plot should go and have no inspiration whatsoever... ;P

MISTY OUT!

I woke up to the sound of someone entering my tent. I was too tired to look up so I just buried my face in the pillow and groaned softly. I felt the bed slightly sink under the weight of someone sitting at the foot end of the bed.

I groaned once more, too tired to make words come out of my mouth. I heard a low chuckled from the person who sat on my bed. I turned my head to look at who was there, my hair blocking half my view.

I saw Felix sitting at the end of my bed, a grin on his face as he ran a hand through his messy blonde hair. I blinked a few times, a totally blank expression on my face before turning around and burrying my face in the pillow again.

"Good morning sleeping beauty" Felix greeted me, only recieving a groan in reply since I was sort of still half asleep. "Pan asked me to give you training. He wants you to be strong and manage to take care of yourself so we boys don't have to babysit you all the time" he said, getting up and standing there with his arms crossed across his chest.

"Well, you can tell him to go fuck himself because I ain't in the mood to do shit this early in the morning. Give me at least an hour or so more to sleep, then I'll consider doing training..." I mumbled sleepily, not really thinking of what I was saying.

"Wait, nevermind. Don't tell him that. No... Bad idea..." I mumbled after realizing what I had said. Felix responded with a chuckle. "I wasn't planning on telling him that. You can tell him that yourself but I won't say it for you" he replied.

I rolled around so I was laying on my back before getting up in a sitting position. I let out a long yawn, stretching out. I looked over to Felix, my hair still blocking half my view as it was a mess, hair sticking out in all directions.

"Fine, I'm coming. Just give me a few minutes to get ready" I mumbled as I slowly got out of bed, shivering as my bare feet hit the cold ground. I watched as Felix left my tent before getting changed. I put on some black tights and a white shirt with 'Rebel' on it in big black letters. I wore some brown simple boots to match the outfit.

I brushed my hair and put it into a ponytail before leaving my tent. I trugged over to the boys who were gathered in a circle, eating breakfast and chatting with each other. I sat down beside Felix who offered me an apple.

I happily took the red fruit and munched on it. Felix and I started up some small-talk, talking about random things that came to mind while eating our breakfast. The other boys were too busy talking amongst each other to even try to hear out converation.

"Well, let's start your training, shall we?" the tall blonde said once we were both done eating. I nodded, taking the last bite of my third apple before getting up, following after Felix into the woods.

We kept walking for a bit untill we ended up in a clearing. Felix stopped and turned to look at me, holding out three weapons; a spear, a knife and a bow accompanied with a quiver. "Pick a weapon you want to use" the blonde Lost Boy said, smirking at me.

I took the bow and straped the quiver to my back. Felix worked on carving targets in the surrounding trees while I checked out my new weapon. It was a brown bow with markings along the wood, delicatly whirling around. The quiver was black with my name carved in it, just like on my bow.

"Let's see how good you are with that bow" Felix said as he finished making the last target. I nodded and took a deep breath, lifting the bow and aiming it at the nearest target. I kept my aim at it for a few seconds before releasing the arrow, watching it fly through the air and hit the target in the centre.

"Not bad" Felix commented while I readied my bow once again and aimed at the second target. It went on like that for all the targets, me hitting them in the centre and Felix getting impressed as I hitted all the targets in the middle.

As I had hit the last target, i strapped the bow to my back and looked over at Felix, who seemed to be pretty impressed. "You're better than I thought" he complimented, which made me smirk slightly.

"I did archery as a hobby for a few years now. It's always been my favoutite way of fighting or hunting" I replied.

"We'll take a two minute break and then I'll teach you how to fight one on one without a weapon" Felix said as he threw an apple at me, which almost hit my face if it wasn't for my quick reflexes.

I munched on the apple, not realizing how how hungry I had become.

The next few hours were spent on Felix teaching me how to fight. It was hard in the begining, always getting beaten bu Felix, but by the end of our training, I had managed to finally take him down first.

We were both panting as I hovered over Felix, having tackled him down to the ground for the first time since our training started. I smiled victoriously as Felix gave me a slightl smirk.

"That was fun" I mumbled under my breath, smiling down at Felix. We kept our eyes locked with each other for a few seconds.

"You know, if it weren't for us trying to kill each other off during training, I would almost be tempted to kiss you" I broke the silence after a few seconds, which felt more like minutes. This earned me a confused look from Felix.

"What's a... kiss?" he asked. My eyes widened in shock as I nearly choked on my breath. "Y-You don't know what a kiss is? Well... It's when two people care a lot for each other... and they show it with a kiss..." I mumbled, feeling a little embarressed. I quickly got off of Felix, sitting beside him as he sat up.

"Can you show me what a kiss is?" the blonde Lost Boy asked, looking at me. I was sure that I was blushing a hundred shades of red by now. "W-Well... I... uh... I'm not... like... the best person to... uhm... ask that..." I mumbled, stumbling over my words. Felix just stared at me with a slight tilt of his head.

"Oh why the hell not" I mumbled under my breath with a sigh, looking back up at Felix. I leaned forward, pressing my lips to his in a kiss, quickly pulling back again in embarresment. A bright blush spread across my cheeks, Felix having a blush of his own dusting his cheeks.

I cleared my throat awkwardly, quickly getting up and holding my hand out towards Felix. "We should get back to camp before Pan gets suspicious..." I said, pulling Felix to his feet when he took my hand.

We walked back towards camp, neither of us saying anything. As we got back, I made a straight line to my room. Not even bothering to say goodnight, I quickly crawled into bed and fell asleep rather quickly, the kiss me and Felix shared lingering around in my mind.


	7. Chapter 7

**Misty: **Woohoo! Two chaps in one day! :3 Since I hadn't update for so long, I thought of making it up to you by posting two chaps now c: Welp, hope you guys will enjoy it! ^^

MISTY OUT!

I woke up the next morning by someone calling my name. I sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep from my eyes as Pan walked into my tent. I blinked at him a few times, trying to get my brain to wake up. "Mornin'..." I mumbled sleepily.

"We need to have a talk. Get dressed and meet me outside" was all he said before walking out of my tent, a slight anger shown in his eyes.

"Geez... Someone woke up at the wrong end of the bed..." I mumbled as I dragged my sleepy body out of bed and got dressed as quickly as I could. I left my hair loose after brushing it, not really feeling like putting any effort in making a hairstyle.

I walked out of my tent and was instantly met by Pan, looking a little pissed at the moment. I gulped down, thinking that he might murder me or something. He walked into the woods without saying anything. So I just followed after him.

As we came to a small clearing, he suddenly stopped and turned around, making me almost crash into him if h\it weren't for him pushing me against a tree. The anger in his eyes had grown more intense as he glared daggers at him.

"I know what you and Felix did yesterday. I advise you to stay away from him if you want to keep your pathetic little life. You don't deserve to be here in the first place. Should have send you away when I could. But the boys seemed rather... happy to have you back...

You better stay away form them if I were you. You don't belong here. You're just a weak, pathetic piece of trash that doesn't deserve to be here" Pan said to me, looking more that furious as he finished talking.

I tried my hardest to hold my tears in, not wanting to look weak in front of him. I just glared up at him as he backed away and turned to walk away. "Head my words, _girl_" he spat before disappearing between the trees.

I finally broke down, falling to my knees as the tears finally escaped from my eyes. I sat there, crying for what felt like forever, before finally getting up and walking back towards camp.

Walking into camp, all the boys looked up at me, seeming concerned as they saw my tear stained face. I watched as Felix got up, about to walk towards me, but I quickly walked to my tent, wanting to be alone.

(Felix's POV)

I sat around the fire with the boys, talking with them. Although all I could think about was the kiss with Amelia yesterday. It felt good at the time, but I knew that Pan wouldn't like it if he know... which he probably already did.

I looked up as I noticed Amelia walk into camp. Her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks tear-stained. I frowned as I watched her looking our way, feeling a slight sting in my heart of seeing her like this. As I got up and started walking towards her, she quickly walked to her tent. I stared at the closed tent entrance for a bit when one of the boys nudged my side.

"What's up with her?" I looked beside me to see Rufio standing there, his gaze locked on Amelia's tent. I shrugged in reply, looking back at the tent. I turned and looked at Pan, seeing him trying to quickly hide the smirk on his face.

"What did you do to her?" I asked... or more like demanded as I glared at the brunette boy. He looked at me with that sickening smirk of his. "All I did was show her her place here in Neverland. She's a bad influence on you and the boys..." he replies, making me only angrier. I quickly turned around before I would punch him in the face.

I walked over to Amelia's tent, standing in front of the entrance. "Amelia? Are you okay?" I called out, getting no repsone. All I heard was a choked sob, making my heart break a little. I quietly opened her tent, closing it again behind me. I looked at Amelia, horror filling my heart at the view.

Tears were streaming down her cheeks, her eyes full of sadness and emptiness at the same time. But what was the worst was the bloodied knife in her hand and the fresh blood on her wrist. A few fresh scars ran along her arms, blood leaking out and falling on the floor.

Tears formed in my eyes as I quickly walked over to her, taking the knife from her and placing it down before pulling her in a hug. Her arms wrapped tightly around my torso as I held her close. She broke down and started to cry as I just held her, not caring that the blood from her cuts and her tears were staining my cloak and shirt.

We sat there for a while, me just holding her and rockng her softly back and forth as she slowly started to calm down. When she finally stopped crying, I pulled away and held her at arm-length from me. With one hand, I wiped away the remaining tears.

"What happened?" I asked softly, looking her in the eyes. Her eyes were cast down to the floor.

"I'm sorry... I don't deserve this..." she mumbled quietly while removing my hands from her shoulders.

"I don't deserve to be here... or to live for that matter... Pan was right... I'm just a piece of trash, and I'm a distration for the boys..." she added. Hearing this made me feel like my heart feel like it broke into a million pieces.

"No... no, don't say that... You deserve better than this. You're a wonderful person" I tried to comfort her, but she didn't listen to me. She backed away from me, as if silently asking me to leave her alone. I let out a soft sigh, not wanting to leave her, but I did like she asked. On my way out, I took the knife with me so she wouldn't hurt herself more.

I stood outside her tent, wiping away the tears when I heard a soft melody of a guitar and the voice of Amelia as she sang and played. The song itself was sad, although I didn't know it.

"Time has run out for me, everything's distant and I don't know what to believe

It's so hard, lost in the world's confusion and I need to leave for a while,

Life is so meaningless, there is nothing worth a smile. So goodbye, I'll miss you...

And I'm sorry, but this is my faith,

Everything is worthless, no one want me to stay.

And I'm sorry, but I've waited too long,

So here's my goodbye, no one will cry over me,

I'm not worth any tears..."

I listened as her soft voice drifted along, feeling the sadness return once again. I wanted to go in there and comfort her, but she made it obvious that she didn't want to.

I walked back towards the camp fire, sitting down on a log and staring into the flames with a blank look.

"Felix, I need you to do something for me" Pan said, looking at me with a smirk. I didn't respond at first, but I turned to look at him, glaring daggers at him.

"Fuck you! It's your fault Amelia is in a lot of pain! You're a monster" I yelled at him, storming off into the woods to cool down before I would end up murdering someone.

**Misty: **I'm sorry for the short chapter... I'm having a lot of trouble with my depression problems and I didn't want this chapter to end up getting darker than it already is... There is self-harm involved in this chap, and I want to advise people who have troubles with depression; Do NOT do self-harm. It will ruin you till the breaking point where it might end up with suicidal thoughts. I've experienced this a lot of times, and it breaks me on the inside. The scars will always remain there, and it will difficult to stop...

Also I won't update for a while since my depression problems have been getting worse the past few days, and I don't want to end up dragging my feelings into the story like I did in this chap... I hope that it will be better soon so I can work on this story and the other ones again...

Goodbye for now...


	8. Chapter 8

**Misty: **Hey everyone. I'm back :) Things are going much better now that I've gotten a little break. The depression has gotten a little less, even though it still tends to be a little troublesome every now and then. I'm getting help from friends and people around me, so it is going better. Or at least it's okay for me to continue writing without fucking things up.

I apologies once again for the last chap. My feelings were pretty intense at that moment, and it went out over the story. I shouldn't have done that. I feel bad for anyone who feels uncomfortable due to the last chap...

Welp, pls enjoy the new chap and have a nice day ^^

MISTY OUT!

(Felix's POV)

A few days had past since Amelia's breakdown. She hasn't gotten out of her tent at all. All the boys had become very worried about her, but no one dared to go to her. Pan told us to leave her alone, as she needed some 'time to calm down'. I knew that it was not true, and she most likely needed someone to comfort her, but I didn't dare go up against Pan.

Last time I got pissed at him and yelled that it was his fault, he had me put in a cage for a few days, with no food and little water.

That wasn't very pleasant, and I would definitely not want to experience that again.

I was getting worried sick for Amelia's safety. We all were, except for Pan of course. He acted like he didn't even know that she was suffering. And it was his fault! I had ignored him, and his commands, being too worried about Amelia to concentrate on anything else.

I eventually had enough of sitting around, only being able to watch her tent from a distance, not being allowed to go in there. I stood up, looking at the boys who were all taking a nap in the warm sun. I had just finished training them, and we were momentarily taking a break.

I made my way over to Amelia's tent, careful not to wake the napping boys. As I her tent, I didn't hear anything, which made me worry even more since I usually would hear her in there.

"Amelia...?" I called out softly as I opened the entrance, only to find it empty. I blinked once, then twice. I eventually started to panic, fearing the worst. I rushed out of her tent, bumping into Pan.

The brunette looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"If you're looking for Amelia, she has gone back home. She didn't want to be here any longer" he said. I looked at him, noticing that he was hiding a smirk. I narrowed my eyes and walked away, knowing that he sent her back, but I couldn't do anything against it.

(Amelia's POV)

The last thing I remember was falling asleep after I shut Felix out. I had been depressed once again, and after I thought that I had gotten over it. I should have seen it coming sooner or later.

Although the strange thing is, is that I woke up in my own bed at home, and not in the tent I remember falling asleep in. I slowly sat up in my bed, looking across the room at my younger sisters bed, seeing her sleeping peacefully with a small smile on her face. I then turned my gaze over at my phone on the night-stand beside my bed. I picked t up and turned it on, squinting at the bright light suddenly shining in my face.

Once my eyes adjusted to the light of my phone I checked the time. It was 6 am, the date showing that it was the twenty-first of October... The exact same day I went to sleep here and woke up in Neverland. I felt confused. _Was it all just a dream then? But it felt so...real..._

I placed my phone back on the night-stand. _Might as well get some more sleep_, I thought to myself while closing my eyes. Sleep overtook me pretty quickly.

~time skip to a few hours later~

I was rudely awoken by Kaily jumping on top of me.

"Wake up sleepy head! You're gonna be late for school!" she said with a bright smile. I got up and rubbed my eyes tiredly. Getting up from my bed ever so slowly, I slowly made my way to the bathroom.

Looking in the mirror, I snorted at myself. My hair was a mess, hair sticking out all over the pace. I quickly brushed my hair before jumping into the shower. After taking a nice warm shower, I quickly got dressed into some shorts and a black tank top.

"Amelia! Hurry up or we'll miss the bus to school!" My older brother Nate yelled from downstairs. I quickly brushed my teeth and ran downstairs, grabbing my bag form my room on the way.

Roran stood at the bottom of the stairs, a taost in hand outstretched to me.

I grabbed the toast, shoving it in my mouth while walking up to the front door where Nate and Kaily were waiting. We all made our way to the bus stop, just in time to catch the bus. I ate my breakfast in the bus.

The school day passed by slowly. It was a long and boring day. Class after class passed by slowly. Teacher lecturing us and giving us homework. I couldn't concentrate as my thoughts wandered back to my time in Neverland. I didn't understand how I ended up back here.

Eventually the last bell of school rang, signalling that the school day was finally over. I trudged through the hallway after gathering my books from my locker for homework. I met up with Roran who had his class in the classroom beside mine.

Nate had classes a little further down the hallway. I was studying art while Roran was studying Medical and Nate was studying biology. So we went to different classes, but still went to the same collage. Kaily was still in middle school, still being six years old. Luckily her school was beside ours, so she would often pop by in her breaks.

We met up with her outside the school gates. On our way back home, we chatted about random things tat came up to mind.

"I had this really strange dream last night..." I mumbled, thinking back to my 'dream'.

I started telling them all I remembered of being in Neverland, although I left out the part that I had kissed Felix, since that was too embarrassing to mention. They listened as I talked, Kaily's face lighting up into bright smile as I talked about Neverland.

"That's so cool! I wish that I could go there" the young six-year old said, smiling up at me. I chuckled softly and ruffled her hair. "Maybe one day you will get there. Never give up hope" I said to her, as we finally arrived home. We all went inside and plopped down on the sofa. Nate turned on the TV while Roran and I went to get some snacks.

We spend about an hour watching TV before Nate decided that we should do our homework. I let out a long zombie like groan, rolling from my laying position across Nate and Roran's laps and onto the floor. I slid across the floor like a worm, wrapped up in a blanket.

As I finally got to the dinning room chair, I unwrapped myself from the little blanket coccon (with a little help from Nate and Roran) and started to do my homework. We all helped each other out, even though we all had different studies.

During homework time, Nate made dinner, consisting of ordered pizza as none of us wanted to cook something. Time passed quickly while we were doing homework, it soon turning into who of me, Nate and Roran were the smartest and just messing around with each other (mainly me throwing pencils at Nate).

And soon enough it was time for bed. I walked to my room with Kaily on my back. We quickly readied us for bed and both got comfy in our beds.

"Could you tell me a goodnight story?" Kaily asked, looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

I rolled my eyes and nodded in reply with a smile. "You two can come in here if you want to hear a story" I called out, Nate and Roran walking into the room.

I started to tell them the fairytale of 'Alice in Wonderland', as it was one of my favourites, and mother used to tell me that story every time before bed time. Kaily fell asleep in the middled of the story, while Roran already slept a little after I started. Nate had fallen asleep around the end.

I pulled the blankets over the four of us, as we were all huddled on my bed, and I let sleep consume me, falling into a deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Misty: **And yet another chap is up ^^ Woohoo! I wonder how many poeple actually are reading this? And if people even like it -w- If you guys are reading this story and like it, please let me know in a review :3 I like to know how many people read this XP Welp, enough blabbering, Let's go to le story!

MISTY OUT!

_"Girl! Get over here!" Pan called out to the small six year old. Said girl was currently laying under a tree, curled up in a ball as she slept soundlessly. Pan called out again, but no answer came from the girl. The brunette boy got annoyed and walked over to the tree where Amelia was laying._

_A sigh escaped his lips as he saw the sleeping child curled up in a ball, shaking slightly of the cold. Shaking his head softly, trying to hide the smile that was threatening to form on his face. "Felix! Get over here. Now!" Pan called out to his Lost Boy._

_The tall blonde walked over to his leader, a scowl in his face as he saw the child. "Take her to my room and place her in my bed. She doesn't deserve to sleep on the ground. I will go fix her a place she can sleep" Pan commanded before disappearing in the blink of an eye._

_Felix scoffed and glared at the small girl. He picked her up rather roughly, waking the sleeping child. The girl started to cry, being rudely woken from her dream and being held rather painfully in the Lost Boy's grip. Pan appeared out of nowhere and scoffed at Felix._

_"That's no way to treat the girl. You have to be more gentle with her, not like how you are with the boys" Pan said, grabbing the crying girl from Felix and walking away, leaving Felix glaring daggers at the child. He couldn't deny that he was jealous of her. Pan seemed to have softened a lot since the girl came to Neverland about three days ago._

_Pan walked to the newly set up tent beside his own and entered it. He placed Amelia on the bed, the child having calmed down and now only sniffling. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her nose was red and runny from all the crying._

_"Did he scare you?" the brunette teen asked, receiving a nod from the younger child. Pan sighed softly and patted her hair. "Don't worry. He just needs some time to get used to having a girl on the island. You're the very first girl that has ever set foot in Neverland. The very first lost girl" Pan said, smiling softly at Amelia._

_Amelia smiled slightly, wiping the leftover tears from her face. She wrapped her tiny arms around Pan's torso in a hug. The older brunette stiffened slightly in surprise, but quickly hugged her back. "It's all going to be okay. Now you should get some sleep. It's getting late and you need your sleep" he added, pulling away from the hug and pulling the blanket over the small child's body._

_As he was about to leave, he felt a small tug on his arm. "Please stay..." Amelia mumbled softly, her face half hidden under the covers. Pan smiled at her and nodded in reply. He sat down on the edge of the bed. Amelia moved over and lifted the corner of the blanket, as if silently asking him to sleep with her._

_Seeing her puppy dog eyes, he couldn't get himself to refuse, so he laid down beside the small girl, pulling the covers over him. Amelia snuggled closer to Pan, mumbling a soft 'Good night' before being out like a light, softly snoring. "Good night" Pan said softly in return, closing his eyes and quickly falling asleep as well._

_Unbeknownst to the two sleeping brunettes, Felix had been watching them through a small crack in the entrance of the tent. Felix felt the anger boil in his blood as he glared at the both of them now. Walking away with a loud huff, he went to go to sleep._

_A few days passed as Amelia got to know most of the Lost Boys, except for Felix as he always avoided her, or ignored her when she tried to talk to him. Amelia was getting fed up with it, not liking that he was so mean to her._

_Walking up to the tall Lost Boy, she grabbed a hold of his cloak so he wouldn't walk away. "What is your problem with? What did I do to make you hate me so much?" the girl asked, glaring at the taller boy while crossing her arms over her chest and puffing out her cheeks._

_Felix rolled his eyes and turned to walk away, only to be tackled by Amelia who attached herself to his back. "Stop ignoring me!" she yelled at him, getting rather furious with him now. Felix tried to shake her off, eventually managing to do so. Amelia fell down on the hard ground and began to cry._

_Pan appeared, as he always would whenever Amelia would be crying. He looked at the crying girl on the ground, then up at Felix with a scowl. "Why is it that whenever I see her cry, you're always there? Why can't you two just along for once?" the brunette spat at his second in command._

_Felix's eyes widened in shock. Never ever had Pan been angry at him. This just made Felix even more angry. "Why are you so fed up with that thing?! She's a girl! She doesn't belong here! You've grown too soft because of her!" the blonde boy yelled back, finally snapping._

_Amelia started to cry louder, being scared of Felix's yelling. Pan glared daggers at Felix while kneeling down beside Amelia. "Leave the camp and don't come back before I say so. Think of what you've done" Pan said in a calm and serious voice, sounded scarier than ever._

_Felix scoffed and walked off, a growl escaping his throat. Pan looked over at Amelia, his gaze turning from angry to worried in just a second. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" he asked, picking up the small girl and walking over to sit on a log near the campfire. Sitting down with her on his lap, he wipped her tears and softly rocked her back and forth to calm her down._

_Amelia's crying calmed down to sniffling and hiccups. "I-I just wanted to... know why he... seemed to hate me... so much" the brunette girl explained, burying her face in the crook of his neck and wrapping her small arms around his neck in a hug._

_Pan rubbed her back and sighed softly. "I'll go have a talk with him. You stay here with the boys and keep an eye on them. You'll be the one in command while I'm gone, alright?" he said, looking at the girl with a small smile. Said girl nodded in reply and climbed off his lap, running over to a few of the boys who were laying in the sun._

_I looked as Rufio and Benjamin started to play with her, her loud giggles spreading around as she was being tickled. Pan stood up and walked off into the forest to find Felix. It didn't take long before he found the Lost Boy, as he was in the cave he would usually be in when he wasn't in camp._

"_You have some explaining to do" Pan said, making Felix jump slightly, obviously being startled. The blonde Lost Boy turned to look at Pan, arms crossed over his chest. "Explain what?" he asked, still being pissed at Pan._

"_What do you have against her? She didn't do anything to you" Pan hissed through clenched teeth, trying his best not to just lash out at the boy in front of him. "She doesn't belong here. She's a girl. We don't need any girls here. They'll only get in the way and command us around like we're a bunch of slaves. And you, You've grown soft because of her. You're not the strict fearsome leader that you used to be!" Felix said, glaring at his leader._

_Pan opened his mouth to make a remark, but was interupted by Rufio who ran up to them. "Trouble... at the... camp...! Hook... he..." the black haired Lost Boy wheezed between gasps, trying to catch his breath. "He took her" the boy wheezed out, making Pan widen his eyes in shock._

_The three of them ran back to camp, seeing all the boys knocked out, and Amelia nowhere to be seen. Pan started to panic slightly, but he didn't show it to the other two. "Split up and go look for her. Make sure no harm is done upon her" Pan barked his command, using a spell to wake th boys up._

_They all scurried off into the forest as soon as Pan had yelled out the command. Pan himself also ran out into the forest to go look for the small Lost Girl. All the boys were running around Neverland, trying to locate where Hook had taken Amelia._

_Felix was the one who stumbled upon the oh so famous pirate ship; The Jolly Roger. The blonde Lost Boy hid behind a tree at the edge of the forest so he wouldn't be spotted by one of the pirates that was on look out._

_As the pirate left to go back to the rest of the crew, Felix slowly crept up to the ship, making sure not to be seen by the crew members when they were looking around. As Felix finally reached the boat, he could hear the conversation of the pirates on deck._

"_Look what we have here. A little girl in Neverland! That's a first one" Hook spoke, looking down at the girl who was backed up against the edge of the ship, where Felix was hiding. The brunette girl was shaking in fear as she tried to hold in her tears. She had heard many stories of pirates from many fairytales, having learned that they were fearsome and dangerous._

"_What are we going to do Captain?" Mr. Smee asked, looking at the girl with a worried look, "She's too young to be working on the ship, and she can't be used the other way... It would be wrong to do something like that to such a young girl. She can't be more than 6 or something..." _

"_She won't grow as long as we're stuck on this damned island. We have to find a way to male her older..." Hook mumbled, sounding like he was deep in thought. He looked at the girl and smirked as an idea popped up in his head._

"_Mr. Smee, stay here and keep an eye on here. The other lads are drunk off their asses so they won't be useful. Make sure that Pan doesn't get her back. This might be a way to break him. He did let her stay here. I'm gonna go grab that little potion we stole from that fairy to make her grow in an instant. Then we can have our way with her" Hook said as he walked off to his cabin._

"_Aye Captain" Mr. Smee said, saluting his Captain. He turned back to the girl, bending down to be at eye level with her. "Don't be scared. We're not going to hurt you" the chubby man said, trying to calm the girl, but to no success. Sighing loudly, Smee walked off to grab a blanket for the girl as she was obviously cold._

_As soon as Mr. Smee turned around and walked away to the storage room, Felix jumped up on deck, turning to look at the girl. Her dark blue eyes looked back up at him with fear, glazed over with tears that were threatening to spill._

"_Well well, look who we have here. Did you come to take her back? 'cuz you won't" A deep voice spoke up from behind Felix, making the blonde turn to look at Hook who had returned from his cabin. Felix glared at him as he tightened his grip on the club that was leaning on his shoulder._

_Hook pulled out his sword and attacked Felix. The Lost Boy blocked the attack just in time, and the two started to battle. Lashing out at each other, dodging and blocking attacks, the two were in a heated battle, both fighting hard to win._

_After fighting for a bit, both started to grow tired. Felix saw a small flaw in Hook's attack and took it as an opportunity to knock the Captain over, his sword flying out of his hand. Felix quickly turned around and picked Amelia up before jumping off the ship and running into the forest._

_Amelia clung tight to Felix for dear life. Her small fists were grabbing is cloak tightly so she wouldn't fall. She had started to cry when they got into the forest, burying her face in the crook of his neck, wetting his cloak and shirt._

_After running for a while, Felix reached the cave he claimed as his spot to calm down when he was pissed at Pan for whatever reason. The Lost Boy sat down at the edge of the small pond in the cave, placing the girl in his lap. She still clung to him, but at least she had calmed down a little and was now only sniffling and hiccuping._

_He started to softly rub her back, rocking her back and forth to calm her down. "It's okay. Everything's alright. They won't hurt you anymore. I'll protect you" he whispered softly in her ear. Soon enough she had completely calmed down._

_She looked up at him with tired eyes. He wipped away the dried up tears from her cheeks and smiled softly at her. "Thank you..." Amelia mumbled softly as he eyes slowly started to close. She leaned her head against his chest as she fell asleep, being exhusted from all the things that had happened._

_Felix looked down at the sleeping girl in his lap with a smile. He laid down on the soft grass patch that somehow managed to grow in the cave, placing Amelia beside him, careful not to wake her up._

_He wrapped an arm around her small figure and pulled her close to his chest._

_Amelia curled up in a ball and cuddled up against his chest, trying to take in as much warmth as she could. Felix softly patted her hair as he watched her sleep. Soon enough, sleep consumed him and he fell asleep._

**Misty: **Some flash back time! I felt like I haven't done a flash back in the last couple of chaps, so I made it in this one. The next one will most likely also be a flash back where we will see Felix and Amelia bond after he rescued her from Hook :3 Welp, See you all in the next chap! :)


	10. Author's note 1

**Misty: **I haz returned! Damn it's been a while, huh? Sorry for being gone for so long and not updating any of my storied -w- I've been busy and had little inspiration, but now I'm back :3 So to those who are still interested in this story, I will be continuing it now ^^ Again, sorry for being gone for a while ^^;; Really sorry.


	11. Chapter 10

**Misty: **New Chap! Yay :P Welp, there isn't much to say so let's just get this chap going! Enjoy the bnding time between Felix and Amelia :33

MISTY OUT

_The sound of chirping birds woke the young girl up from her peaceful sleep. Opening her eyes slowly, she was met with the sight of the sleeping Lost Boy beside her. Smiling softly to herself, she carefully wriggled her way out of his loose grip and stood up to stretch out._

_She walked over to the water and splashed some on her face to wake her up. Turning back around to look at Felix, she couldn't help the smile spreading across her face. He looked totally different when he slept._

_Instead of his usually scowling face that she would see everyday, he looked rather peaceful in his sleep. A tiny smile was spread across his face, and his hair was tousled around, hanging slightly in his face. _

_Amelia was disturbed from her daydreaming by her stomach making weird noises, signalling that it wanted food. Letting out a small sigh, she left the cave to look for some food._

_As Amelia had left the cave, Felix woke up. Blinking a few times to himself, he sat up and looked around._

_It took a few seconds before everything that happened yesterday came back to him. He looked around when he didn't see Amelia beside him. Panic raised in him when he couldn't find her anywhere in the cave._

_Felix quickly stood up and darted out of the cave, fearing the worst. Just as he left the cave, Amelia came back, almost bumping into the worried blonde in front of her. Felix looked down at her with relief and pulled the girl into a hug._

"_Don't you ever just disappear without telling me. I thought that Hook got you again..." the Lost Boy said, holding Amelia by her shoulders and looking at her with a dead serious expression. The brunette girl looked down at the ground in shame._

"_I'm sorry for making you worry... I just wanted to get some food. I was hungry and you were still asleep, and I didn't want to wake you up..." she mumbled softly, holding out the apples she had in her arms. Felix sighed softly and ruffled her hair._

_They both entered the cave again and sat at the edge of the small pond while eating the red fruit for breakfast. A nice and calm silence laid around them as they ate._

"_What made you change your mind?" Amelia suddenly asked out of the blue. Felix gave her a confused look, not understanding what she meant. "Well, you seemed to hate me before... But you saved me from those pirates... why?" she explained, finishing off her apple. _

_Felix turned his gaze to the pond, pondering over the question. "I don't know... When Pan got news of that you had been taken, he looked so... sad. I've never seen him care so much about someone as he cares about you, not even the boys._

_I couldn't dare to see him sad... And I learned that it isn't really so bad to have a girl here. The boys really care about you a lot. You're like a little sister to them, and therefor a little sister to me as well..." the Lost Boy said after a few seconds of silence._

_Amelia nodded in understanding and smiled up at him. "Thanks for saving me. I don't know what they would have done with me if you hadn't helped me" she said and leaned her head against his arm. Felix let out a soft chuckle. "Let's just say that they would do something very bad to you" he said._

_The two stayed in the cave a little longer, talking about random things and joking around. Eventually they started to go back to camp. As the two were walking through the forest, they stumbled upon a small flower field._

_Amelia ran off among the flowers, smiling brightly like a kid on Christmas Eve. Felix smiled as he watched the girl run around and pluck a few flowers. He sat down in a small clear patch amongst the flowers and closed his eyes, letting the soft wind caress his face._

_He sat there with his eyes closed, enjoying the warmth of the sun until he heard soft footsteps behind him, and feeling something being placed upon his head. Felix opened his eyes and lifted his hand to his head. He picked the object from his head and looked at it._

_It was a flower crown made of all sorts of flowers in different colours, such as red, blue, purple, white, yellow and pink. Amelia walked to stand in front of him, taking the flower crown from his hands and placing it back on his head._

_The girl had a bright smile on her face, and she had a new change of clothes on. "When did you change your clothes?" he asked, looking at her as she shrugged. "While I was working on the flower crown for you. I was getting tired of walking around in my nightgown" she replied and sat down beside him._

_She had changed her clothes from the light blue nightgown to a white, flowing dress. There was a yellow ribbon wrapped around her waist, just underneath her chest area. She also was walking around barefoot, which was the reason her footsteps were so soft._

_Felix smiled at her and got up, walking over to a tree and breaking off a few small branches. Sitting back down beside Amelia, he started to wave them together into a small crown like form. After finishing it, he placed a few flowers here and there to give it a nice look before placing it on Amelia's head._

"_The little princess of Neverland" the blonde said with a small smile. Amelia smiled brightly in return and hugged him. "It looks beautiful. Thank you" she said._

_They stayed in the flower bed for a few more minutes until Felix decided it was time to get to camp before Pan would die of worry._

_The two continued their little journey through the forest. Amelia had grown tired after a bit, so Felix carried her on his back. As they entered the camp, Amelia had falling asleep, snorring ever so softly._

_The other boys looked up as soon as Felix set foot in the camp. They all got up and ran over to him. They all started to question him where he had been and what he had been doing, until Pan showed up._

"_Where the hell have you been? We were all worried when you didn't show up yesterday evening. We couldn't find Amelia any-..." Pan started, but stopped mid sentence when he noticed the sleeping girl on Felix's back._

"_Sorry we didn't return back to camp. After I saved her from Hook's ship, I hid in my cave so the crew wouldn't find us. She had fallen asleep, and I fell asleep as well... While we were on our way back to camp she decided to run around in a flower bed not too far from here" Felix explained after handing Amelia to Rufio who went to put her in her bed._

_Pan looked over at Felix and noticed the flower crown that was still on his head. "Did she make that for you?" he brunette teen asked, pointing to the flowers. Felix nodded in reply and smiled. "I also made a crown for her made of twigs and flowers. I thought that it would be a nice crown fit for the princess of Neverland" he said._

_Pan chuckled softly. "She is indeed the little princess of Neverland... But she should be going back home soon... she doesn't belong here..." he said, smiling sadly and staring at the ground. Felix sighed softly. "It's what's best for her... Her family must be worried sick... We have to do what we have to" the Lost Boy said, staring at the ground as well._

_The two broke the news to Amelia when she woke up. Said girl was sad that she had to leave, but did say that she would try and visit Neverland again when she could._

_And she held her word. She would often come in her dreams and spend time with the boys. Even though she did grow up in the real world, she was always the Lost Girl and little princess of Neverland._


End file.
